


Knight in Shining Armour

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non con groping, Non con kissing, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to a bar to visit his sister, but instead finds a young man in need of help. He can't help but jump in to protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of triggers for sexual assault in here. There's no actual rape, or anything graphic, but there's a lot of mentions of groping, kissing and threat. Be careful reading it, especially if you're easily triggered by this kind of stuff.

The bar was a lot more crowded than Cas had expected it to be. He struggled to even open the door, and then had to battle his way through to get to the bar. Inside was his sister, Anna, and her friend, Jo, who was basically family to Cas. Despite how clearly swamped they were, they came over to greet him with his usual order.

The purpose of coming to the bar was to meet Cas and Anna’s brother, so that the three could finalise plans for Thanksgiving. However, with the rush Anna was facing, he doubted they’d get to talk until near closing time. Sighing, Cas muscled his way to a bar stool and sat himself on the sticky seat.

Unintelligible sounds swam in his ears, most of it mumbling from other patrons that he couldn't quite make out. He could hear the rumbling of some country singer playing from the beat up jukebox in the corner of the room. The loudest thing, however, was the couple stood next to him, which consisted of a short, dark-haired woman with a wicked smile and a tall, puppy-eyed man. The girl was talking animatedly about some adventure she’d had with her friends, and the guy seemed content to listen to her.

Cas smiled into his bottle, glad to see that someone had found something great with a person they could love. Lazily, he twisted in his seat so his gaze focused on the door, waiting for Gabriel to appear. He managed to tune out the couple, not wanting to intrude on their privacy… until he heard the man finally speak up.

“No, I don’t like you like that,” he spoke with a soft voice, obviously trying to be gentle with the girl.

“Don’t like me? Sam, you told me you wanted to spend tonight with me!” the girl shrieked in return, undoubtedly upset.

“I meant platonically,” the guy - Sam - protested weakly.

“No _no **no**_! You lead me on, you bastard!” she yelled. No one else seemed to notice the dispute they were having - their voices just blended in with the rest of the sounds in the bar. Worried, Cas turned his full attention back to them, hoping that he could stop anything happening before it got out of control. “You owe me.”

Cas’ jaw fell open in disgust at what he saw. The girl grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled him down to her height, her fist balling tight in the brown strands. There was an expression of pain on the boy’s face and Cas leapt up to split the couple up. Before he could do anything, however, the girl forcefully kissed Sam on the lips.

“Get. Off. Of. **Him** ,” Cas growled.

The girl whipped around in surprise to where Cas was stood. Her fingers lifted from Sam’s hair, and immediately he pulled away to take a deep breath. With gritted teeth, Cas pushed himself between them and placed a comforting hand on the guy’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Cas whispered, earning himself a shaky nod in return from the other man. Despite what Sam was saying, Cas could tell he was lying. Carefully, Cas wrapped a supportive arm around Sam’s shoulders and lead them both out of the bar area and into the beer garden.

The air was cool and the sun had set, but there weren't any people outside aside from a couple of smokers. From what Cas could see, Sam was still having a panic attack, gasping and trembling. For a few minutes, the smokers stared at Sam before Cas scared them off with a deathly glare. Eventually, with a gentle hand rubbing his back, Sam managed to calm down.

“Thank you,” Sam choked out, tears in his eyes. He stood up to his full height, and Cas realized the man towered over him by a good five inches.  
“No problem,” Cas smiled kindly. “Are you okay?”

“Honestly, no. This isn't the first time this happened,” Sam sighed. Trying not to cry, Sam sat himself at the closest bench. “God… why does _everyone_ think I'm just gonna bend over for them?”

“I assure you not everyone thinks that,” Cas promised, sitting across from Sam on the bench. Sam hid his head in his hands, silent sobs racking through his body.

“Sorry I'm just dumping all this crap on you,” Sam sighed, not looking up from his hands. “I don’t even know your name.”

“I'm Cas,” he replied, offering out his hand. Hesitantly, Sam took Cas’ hand and shook it weakly. “You can talk to me if you want,” he offered gently, when he saw Sam’s mouth move as if it wanted to speak. Licking his lips, Sam nodded and took a deep sigh.

“Well, I used to know this guy who I thought was my friend - but the way he shoved his hands down my pants makes me think that’s all he ever wanted,” he muttered bitterly. “And then there was this girl, Lilith, who was on my course at college, but not in my class. First time I met her, she kissed me like Ruby just did because, apparently, I'm mentioned a lot in their class and she wanted to intimidate her biggest rival. Then there were these friends - I didn't know them very well, but they knew my brother - who threatened to kill me if I didn't put out.” Sam buried his head back into his arms, looking utterly crushed.

“I can’t believe people could be so crude,” Cas mumbled to himself, still loud enough for Sam to hear. “That’s all sexual assault, you know. We could go report it to the police.”

“Thanks, but no one’s gonna believe that I was sexually assaulted by a five-foot-two girl,” Sam snorted, though Cas could hear the self-deprecating tone to it.

“I’ll bare witness to it if I have to,” Cas replied honestly, reaching out carefully and placing his hands on Sam’s. “She _can’t_ get away with it, Sam - you need closure.”

Sam looked down to where Cas was touching him, and for a second Cas thought he was going to pull away. Instead, he was shocked when Sam turned his palms around and clutched Cas’ hands gently. His hands were clammy, probably due to the stress of the night, but Cas could tell the gesture was huge. He smiled brightly at Sam. They stayed silent for a moment, carefully watching each other with half lidded eyes.

“You’d really do that for me?” Sam spoke quietly, eyes quickly flitting between Cas’ eyes and mouth and back again.

“Of course,” Cas shrugged. “Only if you would want me to, though.” Sam released his hand from Cas’ and placed it on his heart.

“My knight in shining armour,” he giggled mockingly. There were still tears in his eyes, but Cas could tell that they were drying up as the conversation moved along.

Sam pulled himself from the picnic bench, turning away from Cas for a second. Immediately, Cas got up to follow Sam. Again, he grasped for Sam’s hand, his heart beating harder when he found it. Sam spun back around to face him and, without hesitation, pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ cheek.

“Seriously, thank you,” he whispered, squeezing Cas’ hand lightly. Cas blushed a little, surprised by Sam’s action. He lifted his free hand to behind his head, scratching his head nervously.

“Listen, Sam. My sister _technically_ owns the bar,” he started, not looking Sam in the face. “You don’t want to go upstairs do you? You know - to get away from the crowd. Nothing more.”

“I’d love to, Cas. Really,” Sam bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing at Cas.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this <3 comments and kudos are love  
> As always, if you want to request something my tumblr's over at moonwillow27458.tumblr.com  
> Beta'd by the lovely casnsammy <3


End file.
